The present invention relates to a rear-view multi-functional camera system.
There are various situations in which it is desirable to see or sense behind or to the rear of an automobile or other vehicle. In most instances, the requirements of one vision application will vary from the requirements of other applications. For example, the requirements of a rear-vision or rear-view camera system in a passenger vehicle often differ from the requirements of a rear-vision or rear-view camera system in a commercial truck.